In the prior art, a lens hood is fixed to the lens body of an image device such as a VCR by a so-called bayonet fixing method in which the lens hood is fit to a mounting member on the side of the lens body (will be referred to as a body-side mounting member) and is rotated by a predetermined angle (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-203683). In the bayonet fixing method, fixing members are provided on the lens hood reliably to fix the lens hood to the lens body. The fixing members are screws that are screwed from the side of the lens hood to press the body-side mounting member with the screw heads, so that the lens hood is fixed to the lens body. Further, double mold (molding with different materials) generally is used for lens hoods. In double mold, a plastic material having high surface hardness is used around the fixed portion of the lens hood to obtain a fixing force upon mounting and an elastomer having low surface hardness is used around the end of the lens hood to obtain safety and absorb an impact.